


Princess

by PrincessSBlack



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSBlack/pseuds/PrincessSBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 Years after Edward left Bella in the woods Bella finally gets her true mate. What will Edward and the Cullens have to say? And what happened to Charlie? Read and find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Princess

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all the characters belong to S.M. I only own this story line and a few characters.**

 

**Warning: Non canon pairings. AU and Rated NC-17 for a reason.**

 

**Isabella POV**

 

Its been a little over 100 years since Eddy boy left me in the forest. Since then my life has changed a lot. After he left I packed up my shit and flew to Italy and the Voltrui and talked them into changing me. They also let me eat animal blood. I found out that not only was I shield but I also a copy cat, even in my human life. I happened to copy Edwards, Alice's, Jasper's and James powers. I am lucky enough to be able to turn on and off all of my powers but my shield.

 

After a few years they let me go and talk to Charlie and tell him the truth. I gave him his options and he chose to become a vampire. He said “If I can spend forever with my daughter then I will take it.” He got along really well with the brothers. They all became very close.

 

I was a part of the guard for 20 years. Marcus considered me a daughter and after those 20 years I was named Princess Isabella of Voltrui. After another 30 years they sent me to America to run this part of the world.

 

I live in Las Vegas and have my own club called Princess. I got to choose who I wanted to come with me so I took, Charlie, Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri. They all have jobs at the club. Charlie, is head of security, Felix and Demetri run the door, Jane is the house DJ, and Alec is one of many bartenders here. Also a few years ago another vampire couple came here and told me that his gift said he needed to be here. So I hired Peter as a bar back and Char to work in the VIP area when we have them and if we don't she's a bartender.

 

One of my many powers is glamor. I can glamor them to look older and then after about 20 years I change their looks enough that they look like a daughter, brother, or a much younger sibling. The club is huge. Its 3 stories. The top floor is ½ offices. One for each of the guard members, my assistant, Brady (whom I changed 5 years after we came here) and an office for Charlie. The other half of the top is VIP rooms. The second floor has couches, a few bars but its more of a lounge area. To get in that area you have to buy a top shelf bottle. The bottom floor is bars, tables and a dance floor.

 

Now you're probably wondering if I'm a vampire why I haven't looked up the Cullens and taken my revenge on Edward. That’s for a few reasons. The most important if I go and find them I won't get my mate and I've been waiting a long time for him. If I go to him he won't accept it but if he comes to me he will. The second is because I forgave Edward. It's not my fault hes gay. Yes Edward is gay and when he comes to Vegas he will meet his mate.

 

Yes I said the Cullen’s are coming to town. Tonight actually, woo hoo. So tonight I made it a theme night. A masquerade ball, that way it will be harder for them to figure out who I am. I want to interact with them and see how long it takes for them to figure it out. And not to just figure out who I am but that the Voltrui is in America, and for Jasper to figure out that Peter and Char are here.

 

Us girls were getting ready. Char is going as a flapper, in a short black flapper dress. Her mask was pink and silver with exotic beaded hackle feathers over the right eye. Jane was in a black w/ red accent dress, dressed as a pirate. Her mask was black red braided trim and a black ostrich feather over the right eye. My dress was a sexy Grecian goddess in white and black trim. My mask was white with silver sequined braiding along the outside and pearls dropping on the bottom. (All outfits will, hopefully, be on my page.)

 

Demetri's outfit matched his mate, Janes. He was a pirate too. He had a simple red mask. Of course Charlie played a cop, and had a black mask that looked like it was shot on each side. Peter was dressed in a double breasted red and black suit as a gangster with a simple black mask. Brady was dressed in an army costume, with an all black full face mask. Alec was dressed as Neo from the Matrix with a black mask that had a few jewels on it. Felix dressed as Ceaser in a black tunic with a black and white mask.

 

 

After we were all dressed we met in my office. When we moved out here I used one of my powers to control everyone’s blood-lust while they changed over to the animal diet. “Alright guys tonight’s the night” I said looking each one of them in the eyes before continuing “The Cullen’s are coming tonight. Alec you are on point.” He nodded. He was my best bartender so I needed him at the busiest spot. “Charlie and Felix you're on the door tonight.” Since Charlie was reborn he could tell weather anyone was lying or not, it made him great to work the door. “Demetri I need you to be bar back. Peter you will be running the bar upstairs in the VIP area. Char we have a few VIPs tonight, including the Cullen’s so I want you playing waitress. Brady and I will be playing host and hostess. Brady take the second floor.” He nodded. “I'll take the Cullen’s in. You are not to tell them who I am NO MATTER WHAT!!” I stressed the last part. “If they ask who you are then tell them your real name. We don't need to lie but if they ask about me then you tell them that I will answer all questions at the end of the night.”

 

We all went down and the rest of the staff was waiting for us to start. Every one of my employees knew that the 8 people who followed me down were my management staff and to go to them before coming to me with issues. The meeting was going to be the basic, keep the guest happy, if you have any problems find Brady, Charlie, Felix, Demetri or me. At the end of the night bring your draws to my office, blah blah blah. I was just ready to open the doors and wait for the Cullen’s to arrive. A lot of things were going to happen tonight and I hope they all played out well. Even thou I have visions I don't count on them because they aren't always 100% accurate there is always last minute decisions.

 

I made sure all my vampire workers had their ear pieces in. It was our way to communicate with each other. It was a little piece in the ear and a clip on earring as the microphone. Simple and easy way to keep in touch. Then I went up to Alec and had him mix me a drink before I had to deal with my frineds. That is one cool thing about being a vampire is we can still drink. It has to be strong and a lot but we can still drink.

 

As I was finishing my drink I saw that they were coming in. They looked confused. Probably because of the gold eyes. Or maybe its because Charlies at the door. Either way the looks on their confused faces made me want to laugh.

 

I walked up to them with my clip board “Hi you must be the Cullen party.” Carlisle nodded. “I'm Isabella I'll be your hostess tonight. Lets head up to the VIP room you rented.”  


	2. Jasper 100 Years Later

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all the characters belong to S.M. I only own this story line and a few characters.**

 

**Warning: Non canon pairings. AU and Rated NC-17 for a reason.**

 

 

 

**JPOV**

 

Its been 100 years since our lives fell apart. Edward just had to break Bellas heart and expect us not to try and find her. Alice was the only one who didn't. Alice seemed not to care what happened. She was all on board with us leaving Bella. It pissed me off. I hardly knew the girl but she still made an imprint on my life.

 

For a few years the family tried to move on. After 5 years I decided it was time to try and find Bella to see if she would forgive me and then maybe we could have her back in our family. Alice tried to forbid it but when I called Jenks I had him draw up divorce paper along with try to find Bella.

 

Alice tried to put up a fight with the divorce but I used my power and got her to happily sign the papers. After I left the room with the sign papers she wasn't happy but what did I care. I knew from the beginning that she wasn't my mate and she was only in the marriage for my money. The only thing she didn't know is how much money I had. I wasn't stupid enough to tell her because if I did I would be broke right now.

 

Jenks couldn't find Bella anywhere. Its like she fell off the face of the earth. He said it looked like there was never an Isabella Swan and Charlie Swan had died a year after we left. According to the paper I read Charlie died in a fishing accident.

 

About 50 years ago Edward finally came out of the closet. He said “Everyone I think its time for you to know I'm gay.” I don't know who’s reaction was funnier. Alice who cluelessly said “Really?” or Emmet's “Duh.” I mean really of course the man is gay, number one who lives for over 200 years and doesn't have sex, and number two he dumped the hottest woman in the world for a stupid reason. She wanted to be a vampire so why not change her.

 

Over the years in every house we moved into Esme made a room for Bella hoping we would find her and move her in with us. Rosalie would remodel old trucks just because it would remind her of Bella. Rosalie really missed Bella. She was always jealous of Bella because Bella could have the one thing she couldn't babies but over time she came to figure out if she wasn't turned into a vampire she wouldn't have met Emmett. Emmett, even after 100 years, didn't crack jokes like he used to. Carlisle worked at 2 different hospitals in every city we lived in.

 

We recently decided to move to Las Vegas. We could all get night jobs and live far enough out that no one could see us in the day. Tonight we are headed to a club called Princess. We had made reservations for a VIP room a few weeks ago. That place is a hard one to get into. I had to talk to 5 different people in order to get us the room and of course its a masquerade night so we are all dressing up. Alice had fun with that. (insert my eye roll here)

 

As soon as we walk up to the club there were 2 people working at the door. One was dressed as Ceaser and the other dressed as a cop. The cop looked and smelled familiar but I couldn't figure our from where I knew him from. The rest of the family felt the same way. What was weird is they both had gold eyes. Everyone looked at each other to see if we all saw the same thing, vampires. I felt the cops emotions and he was angry. Really angry. I don't know if it was directed at us or the line of people but I am hoping its at the line of people. The same goes with the big Ceaser guy. He is really angry too. I am really hoping we haven't walked into a fight.

 

After we walk in a woman dressed as a goddess walked up. She is 5' 4” long brown hair with red highlights that fell to her hips. She had gold eyes too. She smelled like strawberries and lilacs. She looks into my eyes and I felt a pull toward her. I had to stop myself from walking over to this real life goddess. I felt her emotions and she is feeling love, hate, hurt and anger. She is really familiar but again I can't put my finger on it. I look to the rest of my family and they are just as confused as I am.

 

“Hi you must be the Cullen party.” The goddess spoke. “I'm Isabella. I will be your hostess tonight. Lets head up to the VIP area.”

 

We walked up to the 3rd floor and we stopped right outside a door. “Over there is a bar” she pointed straight ahead. “Pete is going to be your bartender. If you can't find your waitress he will help you.” I look over at this gangster and he looked familiar too. This night is going to be a weird one. I could smell his sent from here and its hay and peaches. I knew who that was but I wonder why hes working here. He doesn't need the money. I look over at him and he waves and winks. Damn Peter. I quickly whisper “I'll be talking to you later captain.” I haven't been able to get a hold of him for years and hes here. Something is up but I'll hold tight and find out. With a short nod from Peter I follow the family into the room.

 

The room was amazing. It had a black leather couch to the left of the door and a love seat on the right wall. It also had 2 leather chairs and a table in front of the table. The walls were a deep purple and a cherry hardwood floor. It also had a balcony to watch people dancing from.

 

“Charlotte will be your waitress.” The goddess spoke again.

 

Carlisle spoke “Thank you. This is wonderful but please if you don't mind you look familiar are you a vampire?”

 

“Yes I am.” She said simply.

 

“Well who are you?” Emmett asked impatiently.

 

“If you can't figure it out by the end of the night I will tell you then.” She said. “But if you have I still ask for you to stay and we will talk, if you would like.”

 

My voice decided to make itself known. “Darlin' can ya at least give us a hint?” I put my full southern accent in play and it worked. I could smell her arousal. It took all I had not to find a room to take her and have my way with her in.

 

She laughed. “I gave you a hint. Now its for you to figure out what it is and who I am?” She placed a hand on my arm and walked out as Charlotte walked in.

 

“Hi Cullen Party” She said excitedly. “I'm Charlotte and I'm here to take care of you.”

 

“Cut the crap Char” I said sternly. “Why are you and Peter here?”

 

“Because Jasper” she spat. “We moved to Las Vegas because we were needed here and we got jobs working with Isabella.” She turned to the rest of the family “Now what can I get for you to drink?” Well Chars pissed at me I wonder what I did wrong. It could be while I was with Alice I never called or visited them and then after I got our divorce I was so busy looking for Bella I didn't take the time to talk to them.

 

 


	3. Volturi Family

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all the characters belong to S.M. I only own this story line and a few characters.**

 

**Warning: Non canon pairings. AU and Rated NC-17 for a reason.**

 

 

 

**Charlie POV**

 

When I came home and found Bella missing I almost went crazy. I had just got my daughter back and she was missing again. I sent search party after search party to find her but we couldn't find her. After a few years I was just about to give up when she came to my door. She was more beautiful then when she left.

 

Bella told me about vampires and how she was named the princess of the vampire world. She told me that she could turn me into a vampire if I would like or she could leave and never come back. There was no choice there. I was willing to give up my heart beat to live the rest of forever with my little girl.

 

We went to Italy and I met the brothers. We got along great. They love Bella as much as I do. Marcus and I got along because he looked at Isabella as his daughter. Caius and I would sit for hours talking about war and security. Surprisingly Aro is really into sports. He has satellite added with a baseball, football and american football.

 

After a little less than 50 years they asked Isabella to move back to America to run things over there. Of course I came with. While I miss the brothers I would miss Isabella more. I love living here in Las Vegas and running the security at the club.

 

When Bella told me about the Cullens I wasn't surprised. I knew there was something off. Don't get me wrong I liked them all until they hurt my little girl. Then I was just pissed off. I can't wait too see their faces when Isabella shows them who she really is. As her security I get a front row seat.

 

 

 

**Jane POV**

 

I love having and working for Princess Isabella. She has been such a good friend and sister since she arrived. We shop, watch movies, drink and talk men together. I used to hope her and Alec would get together and they did date for awhile but now they are really good friends with benefits.

 

About 10 years after Isabella arrive she came up with a wonderful idea. She took a select few from Hollywood and made them vampires. They still make music or act but some of their profit comes to us. Shes changed Marshall, Jackson, Alyssa and a few more over the years. Marshall changed a few of his rapper friends, Andre and Curtis with our permission. Charlie even met his mate Alyssa and they are perfect together. Its funny to see them watching baseball together because shes a Dodgers fan and hes a Mariners fan.

 

Tonight we not only have the Cullens but Marshall and his friends are coming in too. Isabella loves when Marshall comes in because they have had an on and off thing for years. I think she invited them just to make a certain person jealous.

 

 

**Peter POV**

 

A few years ago I had one of my feelings that my beautiful mate and I were needed in Las Vegas. When we got here we went to Princess and found a bunch of vampires. Isabella introduced herself and offered us jobs. I have to say I love working here. I always heard that the Volturi were mean but I am finding the opposite. The ones I have met are very nice.

 

Its been hard ignoring Jasper all these years but I couldn't let him know where I was because he needed to be here at just the right time. I have to say I am very happy that he finally left that pixie bitch. She wasn't good for him she needs to find a high class designer or a very rich man. As far as Edward coming out of the closet all I can say is “Hello who didn't know that!!” Any man that is single and won't give it up to Isabella freely has to be gay. I mean my god is she gorgeous. Char and I have tried to get her in bed with us many times but she won't. Now that Jasper is going to be here he won't leave but the shit is going to hit the fan once the Cullens figure out Isabella is here, a princess and has changed.

 

**Alec POV**

 

Its been a long but fun 100 years. Isabella has changed us all. First the brothers. Marcus is more alive and has fun now. Caius loves to play little war games with Charlie and its so funny to see Aro watch sports. That man can really get into sports. Its funny to see him year after year say “Theres always next year” when the Cubs lose a season. I have to say this year is there year. I'm a closet Cubs fan.

 

Finally after 100 years of dating Isabella talked Demetri into marrying my sister. I don't know how many times you have to say “You are mates. You should marry. Its not like you are going to find anyone else that fits you just right.”

 

Isabella and I dated for a few years but we weren't mates so we didn't get too attached. Every once and awhile we need to get rid of frustrations so we use each other. Which is fine but with her mate coming in I really hope I find my mate.

 

 

**Isabella POV**

 

After I leave the Cullens in their VIP area I walked next door because Brady had dropped off Marshall, Curtis and Andre. “Hi guys how are you?” I say walking in.

 

Marshall walks up to me and plants a heated kiss on my lips. I couldn't help but respond. He is fucking hot and a great lay. I hug Andre and Curtis and it had been a long time and they are great friends. “So” I say putting on my biggest puppy doe eyes “What can I do to get you to preform tonight?”

 

“You never have to ask me” Andre said.

 

Marshall walked behind me and whispered “Lets go to your office and I'm sure you can convince me to preform tonight.”

 

We left the VIP room and walked by the Cullens room toward my office. His hands all over my body. I heard a growl come from the room and I knew what was coming but I was more than willing to let it happen, as long as I get my mate.

 

 


	4. Jasper Gets His Mate

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all the characters belong to S.M. I only own this story line and a few characters.**

 

**Warning: Non canon pairings. AU and Rated NC-17 for a reason.**

 

 

**Jasper POV**

 

Shortly after my Goddess left I figured out who she was. Char walked in and the Major was shaking his cage demanding to be let out to get answers on where she has been all these years and why she is with our mate. I figured that getting answers out of Char would not be the best so I went to Peter.

 

“Hey fucker where have you been all these years?” I ask pushing a little fear into him.

 

“Whoa there major. Calm down” he says putting his hands up. I nod for him to put his hands back down. Char shows up with drink orders for the other VIP room guest. Peter starts throwing and flipping bottles and glasses around before he starts talking. “I know ya are mad at us. We understand but we couldn't tell you where we were and why. If we would have ya might not have been able to get ya mate. Things had to happen a certain way for it to happen.”

 

I nodded that I understood. “I'm sorry for getting angry man, I'm just a little frustrated. We left her 100 years ago and tonight I come to find out not only is she a vampire but my mate.”

 

I walked back to the VIP room after I walked in I saw her walking by with another man whos hands were all over her. I saw red and let the Major out.

 

**Major POV**

 

I hear Peter whisper “Isabella hes in major mode be careful.”

 

I grab Peter by the collar and get right in his face “Where are they going Captain?”

 

He looks me straight in the eyes “They are headed to her office. Now let go of me and go get your mate.”

 

I let go of the Captain and headed to her office. As soon as I was outside I couldn't hear a think but I could feel a fuckton of lust. I checked to see if she locked the door and she didn't so I walked right in. I saw them sitting on the couch her in his lap kissing each other. His hand was sliding up her thigh and she started moaning. I couldn't take anymore.

 

I slammed the door closed making them jump up. He pushed my mate behind him and took a protective stance. “GET AWAY FROM MY MATE!” I roared.

 

He looked really confused and turned his head to Bella. “When did you find your mate?”

 

“He arrived tonight.” She said looking into my eyes. “I'm sorry can you give us some time alone.”

 

“Yeah I'll just go get a drink” he said kissing her on the cheek.

 

**Lemon Alert (If you don't like lemons just skip please.)**

 

After he left I walked up to her and slammed my mouth down on hers and took her mask off. I picked her legs up and wrapped them around my body and pushed her into a wall. Her fingers twined into my long honey locks. I tore her dress from her body and ripped my mouth from hers and kissed down to her beautiful breast. I sucked, bit and pulled on each of her perfect nipples earning moans for each one of my moves. Her moans shot straight down to my cock. I was hard when I first saw her but now I'm harder than a rock.

 

She slipped her hands down my body to my pants, unbuttoned them and pushed them down along with my boxers with her toes. Now that’s talent. I looked into her eyes and I saw her approval. I lined up with her entrance and slammed into her, making her scream. Her nails were digging into my back and she was trying to help speed things up.

 

I stopped moving my hips and grabbed her wrist and pinned them to the wall above her head with one of my hands. The other hand went to her hip and stopped her movement. “Nope” I said shaking my head. She growled in frustration. “Now listen here, kitten. You are going to let me control this. Got it?” She nodded. “No you will answer me.” I demanded. “Yes Sir.”

 

After I happily got my answer I started pumping in and out of that hot, tight, and slick pussy. After a few hard pushes I could tell she was close. I placed my lips by her ear and whispered “Cum for me Isabella.” She came and bit down at the junction of my neck and shoulder causing me to cum in return biting her neck. We just marked each other as all mates do.

 

**End Lemon.**

 

**Jasper POV**

 

After we were done I walked us over to her couch and laid down with her resting on top of me. I ran my fingers threw her hair enjoying the quiet but I knew there were a lot of questions I needed answers too. “Bella, darlin', do you think we could talk?”

 

She sighed “I know you want answers but do we think we could do this all at once with your family because when they figure out who I am they are going to ask the same questions and I don't want to go over the same thing more than I have to.” I nodded “And Jasper I don't mind you calling me Darlin', Kitten or Isabella but please don't call me Bella only my dad can call me that now. I buried Bella a long time ago.”

 

 

**Esme POV**

 

Over the last 100 years I have been so sad. My whole family has minus Alice. I have no clue what is wrong with that girl. Even Edward was sad. He felt so bad for hurting Bella like he did. He was just confused.

 

Every house we move to I design each and every room and I make sure I make one for Bella. I don't know weather she is a vampire, or if she got married had a baby and is up in heaven right now. Where ever she is I hope she is happy.

 

We decided to move to Las Vegas to hopefully move on with our lives. We figured maybe we could have some fun and hopefully move on with our lives. That was the whole reason in coming to Princess tonight. It sounded like a fun club and it really was. I find it odd that there are vampires are running the club but hey anything can happen in Las Vegas.

 

What I am trying to figure out is the guy in the cop outfit and the Goddess looked and smelt very familiar. I just can't put my finger on it.

 

Its about closing time at the club and Jasper has been gone for a few hours. He went to talk to the bartender and never came back. All I know is that he saw our host walk by with another man and he got very angry.

 

A young man walked into our room. He was about 6' 2” tall with straight blond hair down to his shoulders and gold eyes. I heard Edward gasp. “Hi I'm Brady, Isabellas assistant. She has requested you stay after closing and as soon as we have all the money counted and everyone has left she would like a meeting with you.” He looked at Edward with a smile on his face. “Peter will keep serving you drinks and I have nothing else to do so she has asked me to stay with you.”

 

30 minutes after the club closed nobody has said a word except Brady and Edward. Brady hasn't told him much about himself. He keeps saying “I will tell you more after your meeting with Isabella.” Edward was about to say something when Brady put his hand to his ear and a finger up in the air to silence Edward.

 

“Yeah I'll get Peter and we'll head over with the Cullens.” He said like he was speaking with someone.

 

Brady and Peter walk us to a very big office. It was painted tan, and red. There was a tan sectional on two of the walls of the room. There was 2 chairs in front of a big desk. I saw a chair turned away from us with a tall man with dark hair standing beside it with his back to us. Jasper was standing across from the chair talking with whoever was facing away from us and Char was standing next to Jasper.

 

After we got in 4 more vampires entered. It was Alec, Jane, Demetri, and Felix. I was starting to get scared until Jasper pushed calm into the room.

 

“Esme there is no reason to be scared.” The woman sitting in the chair said. “They are here for my safety and yours. I haven't seen you in over 100 years so you have to understand I am a little worried about how you are going to take seeing me.” Now I was curious to who was in the chair. “You all knew me and the man standing beside me. You all left without saying good-bye.” She said and turned around.

 

I swear if I could have fainted I would have. “Bella” I gasped.

 

**Carlisle POV**

 

Wow is all I can say. After all these years Bella is alive and a vampire. I don't know what shocks me more Bella a vampire or that she has Volturi members working with her. Esme gasp “Bella” and starts sobbing. I wrap my arms around her waist from behind and wait for Bella to tell us her story.

 

 

**Emmett POV**

“Sissy” I whispered.

 

“Yes Emmett” she said.

“Why?” I asked. I'm kind of hurt that she was gone for such a long time.

 

“I will explain but its not only me that's alive.” She said nodding to the man standing beside her.

 

“Charlie?” Esme gasped again.

 

Now what kind of fucked up shit is that. I went to Forks to try and get my sister back and I saw her dad had died a year after we left but now I find out that was faked. I crossed my arms and waited for answers.

 

**Rosalie POV**

 

Okay so not only is Bella alive and a vampire but so is Charlie. I felt so bad for being such a bitch to her but at least now I get to apologize. I really hope she accepts it.

 

**Edwards POV**

 

Well this is one fucked up but great day. Not only is Bella and Charlie alive but I also met my mate. Brady is so hot. I can't wait to get alone with him but first I guess I need to sit and hear her story.

 

“Edward” she said. “First I want to say I understand why you left me but you should have done it in a nicer way.” I nodded. “I wish you nothing but happiness with Brady. He will make a great mate for you.”

 

 

**Alice POV**

 

Damn it! How is she still alive and a vampire? Why didn't I see this? I made sure Jasper didn't feed that day for a reason. I wanted him to attack her. Now she is taking my man away from me and most likely my family. Hmm I guess I need to come up with a new plan.

 

“Alice I wouldn't do that if I were you.” She said. “No plan you could come up with would work. Look around you there are a lot of guard members around.” How the fuck does she know I was going to plan something. “All will be explained soon Alice. Everyone sit down and let me tell you what happened over the last 100 years.”

 

 


	5. Bellas Story

**isclaimer: Twilight and all the characters belong to S.M. I only own this story line and a few characters.**

 

**Warning: Non canon pairings. AU and Rated NC-17 for a reason.**

 

**Isabella POV**

 

To say that my mate claimed me would be an understatement. That was the best damn sexy I have ever had. I knew he wanted me to answer all his questions while we were laying on the couch but I felt I should tell everyone at once. I was happy to feel his understanding and love.

 

I sent Brady to talk with the Cullens. It was time for him to meet his mate. I think all will be well for Edward and Brady. I can see them very happy together and I wish them the best of luck.

 

When they all came to see me and I unveiled myself I felt shock, love, longing, hurt and happiness from all but one of the Cullens. Alice was feeling anger and pure hatred toward me. I know I hurt most of them but it had to be done this way so I can be with my mate. Its time we were both happy.

 

After everyone sat down I figured it was time to launch into my story. “Okay please don't ask questions until I'm ready.” They all nodded. Jasper picked me up and sat me on his lap. I was just about ready to start and Alyssa came in.

 

“Sorry I'm late honey,” she said kissing my cheek.

 

I saw Alices face light up “Your Alyssa.” Alyssa nodded. “I love your clothing line.” That pixie bitch was jumping up and down.

 

“Down there Tinkerbell” Alice scowled. “I'm going to say this once Alice. First calm the fuck down before I do it for you. Second back off of my mom.” Alices eyes got wide and she thought _Her mom how did she end up with a cool mom?_ “I ended up with a 'cool mom' as you say it because she is married and mated to Charlie and she has treated me like a daughter for a long time. Now sit down.”

 

Jane decided to speak up before I got started “Alice interrupt my sister again and I will use my power on you. Now I suggest you listen to her.” That made Alice sit down and hopefully shut her trap.

 

“After you guys left I ran away.” I wasn't going to tell them Edward left me in the forest it was a long time ago and we need to move on. “I remembered Edward telling me about the Volturi so I went to see them. Now I know Alice is wondering why she couldn't see me do that.” Alice nodded and thankfully kept her mouth shut. “That would be because my shield protected my life from you. My brain saw you as an enemy. Once I got to Italy I met Aro, Caius and Marcus. Marcus has become another father to me since I met him and Aro and Caius have become my uncles. I was changed that day. I didn't want to wait any longer. When I woke up I could hear everyones thoughts, and feel everyone of their emotions. I was also having visions. Then someone grabbed my hand and I could see everything they had seen. The brothers and I were wondering why I had so many powers and powers that everyone else had so they called for Eleazar to see what my powers were.” I could feel their shock because Eleazar knew about my change. “He said that I am a shield but I also can copy any powers of anyone I touch. Thankfully I have an on and off switch for those powers so I don't have to feel all the lust in here on any given night.” I took a drink of my Kauffman Luxury Vintage Vodka and Peter quickly refilled it for me. “My dad and Uncles named me Princess Isabella of Volturi. A year after I left they let me go talk to Charlie and explain everything about vampires and give him a choice to live the rest of his life without me or he could be changed and live with me for eternity. About 10 years after my change I came in contact with someone that can see the past, present and future of anyones life. All she has to have is a picture of them. I copied her power and I had a picture of you all and I wanted to see how you were doing and what went so wrong. I wasn't surprised to see that Edward is gay but what did surprise me is that Alice knew I would cut my finger that day. She made sure Jasper didn't have time to feed that day so with everyones combined bloodlust he would come after me. She also knew that Jasper would be the future king, she saw me as the queen and decided if I was out of the picture then she would be the future queen.” I heard growling coming from everyone in the room I sent a wave of calm but Alice still decided that she needed to lie to me and everyone else. 

 

“Why would I have done that to you Bella? I loved you like a sister and this is what you do is accuse me of trying to kill you or get you out of our family away from MY husband.” Jasper quietly but enough for everyone to hear “ex husband”. Alice jumped up and headed to attack me. Jasper quickly got up and put me in the chair and took a protective stance in front of me but before Alice could get to us she was down on the floor screaming in pain. I looked over to Jane to see she was staring at Alice.

 

I placed a hand on Jaspers back telling him I was okay and walked over to Alice. I placed a few fingers under her chin and lifted her face up and spoke “Are you done trying to attack me?” She nodded. I looked to Jane and nodded my head to tell her to quit. Once the pain was stopped Alice opened her eyes.

 

“Look at me Alice.” She did. “Now my father has a power to tell if anyone is lying lets see what he has to say.”

 

“She was lying. She didn't love you and she was trying to kill you.” Charlie said.

 

“Alice you have been a naughty girl.” I said walking in a circle around her. “Now what to do with you. I could kill you but that seems to easy. I need to think on it. For now you will be placed under 24 hour guard. Felix you start the 1st shift.” He quickly picked her up and threw her in a corner and stood in front of her. 

 

“Now where was I?” I questioned. “Oh yeah I had just told you how I figured out about Alice. After I saw what she did I looked to the rest of the family and while everyone would have accepted me coming back Jasper would have had a hard time accepting me as his mate. I needed him to come to me. 50 years after I was turned my uncles and father decided they wanted someone here in America to take care of this half of the world so they sent me with my choice of guard. I picked Las Vegas because there is a lot of land out here where we could live, underground parking lots so we didn't need to go out in the sun and we could open this wonderful club and work at nights. Peter and Char came a few years ago and have worked with me since. I met Brady after I created the club and he became my assistant and I saw he was going to be Edwards mate so I changed him. Now all of us who worked tonight really need a shower. I know you arrived yesterday but have you bought a house yet?”

 

“No we are staying in a penthouse above the Palms but we are going to be looking soon.” Carlisle spoke.

 

“No need. I have a huge property which I built a lot of houses on and a few of them are open. I have one thats perfect for Emmett and Rosalie and another for you and Esme. I'm assuming Edward is going to stay with Brady.”

 

“If he'll have me.” Edward said.

“Of course.” Brady said placing a hand on Edwards arm.

 

“Jasper would you like to stay with me. I live in the main house. Felix and Alec are in the East wing. Peter and Char are in the west wing with me but they are a floor below me.” I was a scared he wouldn't want to stay with me even thou we are mated and have marked each other already.

 

“Of course darlin'.” He said kissing my neck.

 

“Alright lets go.” I said.

 

“Um Belly how are we all going to get there?” Emmett asked.

 

“Well I have a bunch of cars in the garage that we can all use. When I saw you were coming I had it stocked up downstairs. I'm sure you all can follow me or another guard member.” I said walking out of my office.

 

 


	6. Friends and Punishment

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all the characters belong to S.M. I only own this story line and a few characters.**

 

**Warning: Non canon pairings. AU and Rated NC-17 for a reason.**

 

 

**Isabella POV**

 

We all headed down to the garage to the cars. On the way down I made a phone call to Felix's mate.

 

“Hey girl” I said.

 

“Hey Princess what can I do for you?” She said.

 

“I need you to make a cell ready for a guest.”

 

“Not a problem. I take it the little pixie decided not to play nice.” She said making me laugh.

 

“No she didn't but Jane stopped her before anyone got hurt.” I chuckled.

 

“Ah this is why I love Jane she won't put up with shit.” She laughed.

 

“Me too my friend me too. We are going to be heading your way with the Cullens. See you soon.”

 

“Bye Princess.”

 

Jasper looked at me and I could tell he was wondering who was on the phone. “That was Felix's mate. She doesn't work at the club she is a physiologist.”

 

“Do we know her?” He asked.

 

I couldn't lie they all knew her but I wanted them to find out when we got there. “You'll find out when we get there, my love.” I said kissing his cheek. “Hey Brady!” I yelled ahead.

 

“Whats up Izzy?” He hollered back.

 

We caught up with him and Edward. “How about you, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie head to their penthouse and pick out some clothes for the family and then head to the house.”

 

I walked Jasper over to a deep green and silver MV Augusta F4 CC motorcycle. “This my love has been waiting for you.” I said handing him the keys.

 

His jaw dropped but he quickly recovered and a smile spread across his face. He ran his hand down the bike “Darlin' this is one of the best gifts you could have ever given to me.”

 

For Edward and Brady there was an Aston Martin Vanquish, in baby blue. For Rosalie and Emmett there was a cherry red Ferrari Enzo, and for mom and pop Cullen there was a silver Mercedes SLR McLaren.

 

Charlie and Alyssa hopped into Charlies black Hummer H2, with Carlisle and Esme following them. Jane and Demetri got into a deep blue Saleen S7 and sped away. Felix and Alec tossed Alice into a black and green Bugatti Veryon and took off. Peter and Char got into their Dodge Nitro in a blackberry color and sped off. I can't believe that it was Peter that picked that color.

 

I climbing into my Purple with white racing strips Pagani Zonda, she was my baby. Went 0-60 in 3.2 seconds. I looked over to Jasper to see him climbing on his bike. I opened the window, started my car to hear the engine purr. I yelled to Jasper as I was getting my car in gear “Ready?” he nodded. “Alright keep up big boy.” I hollered before peeling out.

 

 

We arrived at the house shortly after everyone else did. As I was climbing out of my car Jasper walked up “Damn baby. That car is quick.”

 

“Maybe I'll let you drive her sometime.” I said in a lust filled voice. Seeing Jasper drive his bike was hot and I am a horny girl. Plus I have the sexiest mate in the world.

 

He placed his mouth right by my ear “Maybe I can convince you to let me drive her.”

 

I was just about to retort when Edward, Brady, Rosalie and Emmett pulled up. Edward and Rosalie went to hand me back the keys and I put my hands up to stop them. “No guys” I said shaking my head, “Keep them. I bought the cars for you. Emmett in the garage there is a black Jeep waiting for you.”

 

Rosalie and Edward were shocked Emmett picked me up and swung me around “Are you serious sissy?” I nodded. “You are the bestest sister ever.” He finished putting me down.

 

We all walked into the main house and my red-headed friend was coming down the stairs. “Hi Princess.” She said kissing my cheek. Then all hell broke loose. I was pushed behind Jasper and all the Cullens were in front of me growling.

 

I pushed my way past them and in my 'I'm pissed and I am the princess voice' I yelled “Knock it off all of you!” They stood up and looked at me like I was crazy. “She has changed. Now go sit in the living room over there.” I pointed to the right.

 

**Jasper POV**

 

Wow the bike that my kitten got me is amazing but her car was almost better. I can't believe she got us all cars and she has housing set up for us. I'm curious about a few things first who was she on the phone with and second what is she going to do with Alice.

 

When I found out what Alice had done I was pissed but then she went to attack my mate. That almost pushed me into Major mode but Jane had put Alice down in pain. Then when Isabella walked up to her I thought Alice was a dead woman sitting there but nope Isabella just scared the living daylights out of her. It was hot to see her like that.

 

When Isabella said her house I wasn't thinking it would be a compound. Shit this place was huge. We walking in and I saw that red-headed bitch that attacked Isabella years ago in Phoenix. I was ready to take her head off and put it on a pyre but Isabella stopped us and sent us into the living room.

 

There were 2 sectionals on each side of the room along with a couch on another wall facing a fire place. The room was light green. It was calming. “Sit down” she ordered us. None of us argued we all sat.

 

“Now theres more to the Alice story I haven't told you.” She said sitting on my lap. “Do you all remember when Alice got her vision right before James, Laurent and Victoria showed up?” We nodded. “Well she didn't get it sooner because she knew they were coming. She hired James to come and kill me.” Well damn I didn't see that one coming. “She didn't expect you all to fight for me. Thats why she wanted Jasper and herself to run to Phoenix she knew I would run away to save my mom. About 25 years after you left Victoria was creating an newborn army and was heading for me. Thankfully it was still small when we got there. She only had made about 5 newborns at the time. When we got there I asked her 'Why are you doing this?'”

 

“And I said 'because you are the reason they killed my mate'” Victoria spoke up. “Then you said 'Victoria he wasn't your mate.'”

 

“Then I called Felix forward and asked him to take down his hood and Victoria felt the pull. I told her we would take her to Italy and help her heal. We had a physiologist over there to help vampires because as long as vampires live we all have some issues from time to time. He worked with her and 25 years later when we were ready to move here she was ready too.” Isabella said. “She has changed for the better please give her a chance. I think she can help Alice. I don't want to kill her but she will be punished.” Everyone nodded. “Now Brady, Alec can you please show them their homes on the property. I need a shower and I want to talk to my prisoner down stairs.”

 

I followed Isabella upstairs. She walked us to her floor. “The first door on the left is your office and mine is across the hall. The door at the end of the hallway is our media room. The second door to your left is for the Major later.” I could feel the major jumping for joy and wanting out of his cage. She stopped in front of the second door on the right. It was double doors she swung them both open. “This is our room.”

 

It was amazing. It was a light blue color with french doors that lead to a balcony on the left of the back wall. A huge king size bed was on the right of the back wall. She walked further in and on the wall by the doors was 2 doors. “The first door is our closet. The second is our bathroom.” The bathroom had his and her sinks. It had cream walls with dark counters and flooring. The shower looked like it could fit 5 people and the same with the bath tub.

 

 

**Isabella POV**

 

After our shower I had Char show Jasper the grounds while I headed down stairs with Peter and Vicky. I saw Vicky had brought what I asked her. We got to the cell and I threw clothes in the cell. Alice looked at me like I was crazy. “What are these?” She spat.

 

“Those are your clothes.” I said nicely.

 

“These aren't clothes. Where did you get them goodwill?” She spat again.

 

This girl really thinks she deserves the best. Well shes going to find out that you need to earn the best. “No Alice I got those at Walmart.” She looked at me like I just killed her puppy. “Now put them on. Peter here is going to take you to the club where you will wash all the glassware, don't forget you need to hand shine them all, then you will clean every bottle, because they get sticky” I said making a face. “Then you need to clean the ice wells, all bar tops, shine all the rails, clean all the floors and windows. Then” I said adding more, “after you are done you are going to come back here take a shower and have a counseling session with Vicky. You will do this every day until you have started changing. Once I see some change I will start letting you do less in the club. If everything isn't clean to Peters liking you will start over. The clubs closed today so you have plenty of time to make everything shine.” I don't think I had ever seen Alices mouth open with no words coming out before but I guess there's a first for everything.

 

 


	7. Anger

 

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all the characters belong to S.M. I only own this story line and a few characters.**

 

**Warning: Non canon pairings. AU and Rated NC-17 for a reason.**

 

**Peter POV**

 

I can't believe she's making me watch Alice clean all day. Why couldn't she make Alec do this? Its not like he has a mate to be with. I know, I know I'm sounding selfish but I just wanted to catch up with the Major. That's probably why she sent me here because she wants time with her mate. I can understand that.

 

Right now I'm watching Alice wash all the glassware and its funny to watch. She gets put off because she says “This is poor people work.” Really who is she to say is a job for poor people or herself. She really needs to be more humble and be happy she has been taken care of this long. I can't wait to see the look on her face when I make her clean the floors on her hands and knees. She's not gonna be a happy camper but I have a feeling Isabella figured that.

 

“Ugh! Can't you at least help me?” she said angrily. HAHAHA this is going to be a long but funny day.

 

 

**Isabella POV**

 

After I sent Alice and Peter to the club I decided it was time to find Jasper and the rest of the family. I had an intercom set up to each house and room of the main house. I pushed the all button so it could be heard everywhere. “Everyone get your swim suits and meet me in the main house. We can finish our talk from earlier. I will answer any and all questions.”

 

After a few minutes everyone minus Alice and Peter were in the entryway of the main house. I could feel Jasper eye fucking me. I walked up to him, rubbed my body all over him as I stretched up on my tip toes to whisper in his ear “Just wait until later.” He pushed all the lust he was feeling toward me and it took all I had to not run him up to our room and fuck him senseless.

 

I walked everyone toward my basement where I had a lagoo shaped pool with water falls. On the other side of the pool that was hid by the waterfalls was a huge 30 person hot tub. That is where I was taking everyone. As we entered everyone gasped at the true beauty of the room. There flowers and palm trees everywhere. I had special lights so the plants would get sunlight and I hired a gardener to take care of it for us. It was the house sanctuary.

 

Everyone sat down in the hot tub and it got scary quiet like everyone was waiting for someone else to speak. Finally I spoke up. “I know you all have a bunch of questions and I feel you are still angry at me so lets have it. Let us start with Esme.”

 

“Alright you want me to start.” She said in an angry tone I never heard out of her before. “Yes I'm mad. While I understand that you couldn't find Jasper because you would have a hard time mating with him but I treated you like my GOD DAMN daughter for the short time I knew you and for over 100 years this family was depressed and you could have fixed that a hell of a long time ago!” She screamed. Everyones jaws had dropped because no one had ever heard her cuss. “On top of that I have to deal with Alice's betrayal. Give me one good reason besides Jasper why you couldn't found the rest of this family?”

 

Before I got a chance to answer her Emmett spoke up “Yeah Sissy why? I was your brother bear and it hurt me so much when we left. I tried to find you but when I got back to Forks I only saw Charlies headstone. I felt so bad because you lost your father then I come out to find hes alive. Jasper even tried to find you. He was always looking for you. Jenks said it was like you never existed.”

 

“I did nothing but work because I couldn't get over the loosing you.” Carlisle said. “We all searched for you except Alice and now we know why but we are your family. If you would have came we could have found a way to get Jasper to accept your mating.”

 

I could see Edward frowning and venom tears in his eyes. “Okay Edward let me have it.” I said.

 

“I'm not going to yell or ask why because I understand.” He said starting to sob. “I just don't know why I never read this in Alice's mind. Part of me feels like this my fault had I never left you would have been with the family the whole time and been with Jasper a lot sooner but another part of me thinks if things didn't happen a certain way you would have had a harder time getting Jasper to accept being mated with you and I think it would have taken a lot longer, if ever, to meet Brady. Thank you Bella for Brady. I'm sorry for leaving you like I did I wish I could go back and fix it but I can only apologize for it and we can hopefully move on.”

 

“Thank you Edward.” I turned toward Rosalie. “Alright Rosalie its your turn to speak your mind.”

 

“I'm not going to yell at you. I was a bitch when we met before but I am hoping that we can fix that this time around. I'm not gonna lie and say it doesn't hurt that you were alive all these years and didn't come see us, it does hurt and it hurts more because Emmett hurts. I am very sorry how I acted before. I hope we can become sisters.” She said not moving from Emmett's lap.

 

“Rosalie we were and always will be sisters.” She nodded. I turned around in Jasper's lap and looked at him. “Okay please be easy on me.”

 

“Well Darlin' while I'm not happy that you waited this long I am trying to be understanding. I just wish you had more faith in me and our bond.” I'm sure if I could have cried I would have. Jasper placed 2 fingers under my chin and lifted my face up to meet his eyes. “I'm not mad, kitten. We will all move on from this and be a family. Please trust that they all still love you, I know you can feel it.” I nodded. “Then lets work past this.”

 

I turned around to face everyone else and Jasper held me tight. “I'm sorry everyone. I should have found you earlier. I really hope with time you all can forgive me. Does anyone else have anymore questions or anything else to say right now or should we take a break and come back to this later?”

 

“I think we should all take a break” Carlisle said. “I have a lot more questions for you but lets take a break and calm down.” I nodded and everyone took off.

 

Jasper and I sat there cuddling in the water for a long time him just holding me. Then all of a sudden I felt a shift in his demeanor. He sat straight up and held on tighter. “Isabella, I think its time you show me the other room.” The major is out and wants to play, I guess I should show him his room.


	8. Anger Part 2

 

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all the characters belong to S.M. I only own this story line and a few characters.**

 

**Warning: Non canon pairings. AU and Rated NC-17 for a reason.**

 

 

**Major POV**

 

As soon as everyone left the hot tub I felt how hurt my mate was by what everyone said. They had no reason to be mad at her and I was going to make it known. She also needs to fill her role of a princess. Yes some princess' are supposed to be soft and spoiled but this princess is going to be the future Queen of the Vampire race she needs to step it up.

 

Isabella stops in front of a door and puts her hand on the handle to open the door but I quickly stop her. “Sorry Isabella you will not enter before I do.” She quickly takes her hand away from the door. “You will follow me into the room. You will sit in the center of the bed on your knees with your butt on your heels. I want your hands clasped behind your back and your head down. You will only speak when I tell you that you can. Can you handle all of that? You may speak.”

 

“Yes sir I can handle it. The code on the door is 7944” She said with her head facing down. Well we are headed in the right direction. I didn't even see the key pad. “Does anyone else have the pin number?” She shook her head no. Well thats good. Its just mine and hers.

  
I walked into the room and she followed. She headed straight to the bed and sat in the position I told her to. “Good girl” I said standing in front of the bed. I looked around the room and it was all painted a deep red with black accents. There was a big king size bed in the center of the room. It had 4 pillars one on each corner of the bed. On the right wall there is a leather spanking bench and on the left wall is paddles, cat o' nine tails, belts, hand cuffs, ropes and chains. On each side of the bed there are nightstands. I walk over and check each one out. There are anal beads, vibrators, lubricants, and a bunch of other toys. I close the drawer and walked over to the other nightstand and saw pretty much the same things in there. Well they will all be used at some point and time but right now I need to address a different issue.

 

I walk back in front of the bed to address Isabella “Pet look up at me.” She raised her head and looked me in the eyes. “You need to learn a few things. When the Cullens talked about how mad they were that you never contacted them I could feel your sadness and anger. I think you let them off to easily for leaving with out a good-bye. You are the future queen of our race, you need to act like it. You and I will run this race side by side and I need a strong queen. Now tell me why you didn't say anything to them I could feel your anger. You may speak.”

 

“I felt I couldn't say how I felt because while it hurt me that everyone left without a good-bye and it still hurts me I want peace in our home.” I nodded thats understandable. “But I agree I need to be a stronger princess so I can be a strong queen for you. I think maybe I need to tell them how I feel and how much it hurt when they left.”

 

“Very good, pet.” I said I walked to the side of the bed and grabbed one of her hands and pulled her off the bed. “Now you still need to be punished for not standing up to them. Go over to the bench and bend over.” I walked to the left wall and pulled down the hand cuffs and 14 in paddle along with a 26”cane.

 

After I got those thinks I tested the strength of cuffs and found I couldn't break them. “Isabella how did you make these non breakable to vampire strength?” She didn't answer. “You may speak.” Such a good girl.

 

“I had them made by someone I know everything in here has vampire venom in it so they can't break.”

Wow now that's something I never thought of. I walked over to her and cuffed her hands together. I saw there was a hook not too far above her so I hooked one of the links on the hook so she had nothing to grab onto. I pulled her bikini bottoms off of her and spoke “You will count each strike, 50 with the paddle and 50 with the cane.”

 

I pulled my arm back and swung down and hit her right ass cheek “one” she said. Then I did the same but hit her left ass cheek “Two.” By the time we got to 50 I could smell her arousal. I dropped the paddle and picked up the cane. “Remember Isabella count.” I hit her 50 times in a crisscross pattern. For a vampire being spanked doesn't hurt but doesn't feel the best when the weapon is lined with venom. I unhooked her cuffs from the hook and sat down on the bench with her in my lap. “Would you like to tell me why I spanked you? You may speak.”

 

“Because I didn't stand up for myself like I should,” she whispered.

 

“Good girl.” I said running my fingers in her hair. “Now I really like this bench, so get back up and bend over it again.”

 

I stood us up and she bent over the bench again. I untied her bikini top and let it fall to the ground. I walked over to the nightstand on the right of the bed and picked up the nipple clamps. I placed them on both of her nipples, hooked her cuffs back up and then I ran a finger down her back making her shiver. “Now Isabella you are not to cum until I tell you you can.” I dropped my pants and slammed into her making her moan. “You need to be quiet Isabella.” I said pulling her head up by the hair. I pulled back slowly and slammed back into her again and again and again. I could feel her walls fluttering and her trying to fight off her orgasm. I was getting real close. “Cum for me pet.” I pulled her hair hard and her walls clamped down on me and she didn't say a word. “Scream my name” I demanded.

 

“Major!” she screamed. That's all it took to push me over the edge. I bit down on her shoulder making her cum again screaming my name.

 

I pulled out of her and took the cuffs off of her. “Lets take a shower and then you should speak with the family.” She nodded in understanding.

 

**Isabella POV**

 

Being with the Major he brought somethings to light. I am not acting like the princess I should be and I need to stand up to the Cullens. When he spanked me for not standing up for myself aroused me but at the same time I was disappointed that I was being punished. I mean I understand the reason I just wish I could have been better for my mate.

 

Sex afterward was amazing but I've had the Major twice and have yet to have Jasper. I need to make sure I am with Jasper next time. I could really use his gentleness.

 

Now we are in my office waiting for the Cullens to come up. I think its been enough time for everyone to calm down. Jasper has shown back up and I'm sure while I could use the Major it is probably better that Jasper is here. “Jasper are you sure we are all going to be okay?” I asked nuzzling my head in his neck.

 

He starts running his fingers threw my hair “Everything will be fine, my love.” He pushed all his love for me and it was a lot. I had never felt that much love before.

 

All the Cullen's minus Alice but plus Brady walked into my office. I stood up and asked them to sit down. They all took seats in the room. “Now I understand that a few of you were upset because I never contacted you over the time I was gone.” Three of them nodded. “After I had a talk with Major I realized that you all were wrong. You had no right to be mad at me. I understand that you went and looked for me but you left without saying good-bye so why should I have tried to find you?” No one answered. “Do you honestly think I forgot about that?”

 

“No” Esme said softly “but we thought that maybe you had forgiven us.”

 

I laughed evilly “Oh Esme you are so wrong. I haven't forgive you because you never apologized. You can apologize now but I won't forgive you yet and its going to take a long time for me to trust you again.” I sat back down on Jasper's lap. “Rosalie I don't have to forgive you. You and I didn't get along so I didn't expect you to say good-bye. Jasper is my mate so I forgive him plus were weren't close back then. Edward, I forgive you and I understand why you did what you did but the rest of you its going to take a lot of work and time.”

 

Esme started dry sobbing in Carlisles shirt “We are sorry. We have felt bad since we left.” Carlisle said. “If you don't want us here we can leave.”

 

“No I want you here. You are my mates family and I would like to work on our relationship” I said . “Just don't be surprised if I never call you mom and dad again and if it takes me a long time, if ever to trust you again.”

 

“We can work with that” Emmett said. “I am really sorry. I hope I can gain your trust again and that you will call me your brother again.” After Emmett spoke they all got up and left the room.

 

I turned my head into Jaspers neck hugging him and pushing all my love or him hoping he would realize how much I love him.


	9. Don't Mess with Family

 

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all the characters belong to S.M. I only own this story line and a few characters.**

 

**Warning: Non canon pairings. AU and Rated NC-17 for a reason.**

 

**Isabella POV**

 

After the Cullens and Brady left I felt the need for my dads, mom, and uncles. I leaned toward the phone on my desk and pushed the button to Charlie and Alyssa's house. “Dad, Mom are you there?”

 

After a few seconds a sweet voice came on “Yeah sweetie we're here.”

 

“Do you think you can head over to my office? I am going to call Italy and set up a video call.”

 

“Yeah honey we'll head right over.” Alyssa said.

 

I picked up the phone and called my other dads office. “Marcus Volturi's office. How may I help you?”

 

“Well yes you may Sophia I really need to talk to my dad. Do you think you can get him for me?” I asked.

 

“Of course Princess.” Sophia said. “Just hold on okay?”

 

“Sure.”

 

I waited about 3 seconds before I heard a familiar voice. “My princess how are you?”

 

“I'm having a hard day. Do you think you and my uncles can get in the conference room so we can video chat? Charlie and Alyssa are heading up now.” I asked.

 

“That sounds good baby. We'll be waiting for your call.” He said and hung up.

 

I didn't have to wait too much longer for my dad and mom to knock and walk in. “Hey Bells whats going on?” I stood up and hugged my father. After all these years he still smells like fish and beer. He smells like home.

 

“I'll explain later daddy. Once we get on the video call with Italy. Lets head over to the media room.” I said walking over to Alyssa. “Hey mom.”

 

“Hey sweetie.” She said hugging me. “Lets go we don't want to keep them waiting long, you know how annoying they can get.”   
  
I laughed “I know I'm sure Uncle Aro wants to talk sports with daddy.”

 

We walked into the media room. It had a large movie screen that worked great for our video calls. The walls were a deep purple along with matching carpeting. The couches and chairs were all black leather. My favorite part was the ceiling it was black with silver stars. I walked over to a hidden closet and punched in a pin number, knowing Jasper was looking over my shoulder. “11711? What does that stand for?” Jasper asked.

 

“And who says it stands for something?” I asked.

 

“I know you darlin' it means something.” He said.

 

I sighed “Its the day I changed Charlie.” He just nodded his head for me to continue. I hooked up the web cam, and dialed the number.

 

We all sat down and the brothers showed up. “Hi daddy. Hi Uncle Aro and Uncle Caius.”

 

“Hi Isabella” Uncle Caius spoke first. “We've missed you. Hey Charlie, Alyssa and is that the Major there with you?”

 

“Yes sir.” Jasper responded “but please call me Jasper.”

 

“Alright Jasper but please call me either Caius or Uncle Caius.” I must say I'm surprised. I figured that he would be the one that would threaten him but hes playing nice.

 

“How are you doing princess? You must be better now that you have your mate.” Uncle Aro spoke next. “We miss you out here.”

 

“I know I miss you all too.” I said with sadness in my voice. I really missed them a lot but I am needed here and not there “You need to come out here for a visit. Maybe for Christmas I can have you all out here?”

 

“We are planning on it.” Dad said.

 

“Good.” I said a little happier. “As far as how I am doing I'm pissed, hurt and sad.”

 

“Whats wrong dear?” Dad (Marcus) said.

 

“Well Esme, Carlisle and Emmett went off on me. Saying I should have found them sooner. I didn't say anything but the Major decided that it was time I needed to stand up to them for leaving with out saying good-bye. Which I did but I'm just so pissed off because they think they have a right to be mad at me because I didn't find them.” I started to get really pissed off before Jasper pushed some calm into me. “Thanks Jasper.” He nodded. “Anyway I told them that it was going to take time for me to get over how they left with out a good-bye and I don't know if I could ever trust them again.”

 

“Baby, its going to take time to forgive and trust them again.” Dad (M) said. “I'm not saying forgive them today or trust them anytime soon but hopefully they can show weather they are worth it or not.”

 

“Fuck That!” Charlie said storming out of the room with Alyssa hot on his heels.

 

“Well I guess we won't be talking sports” Uncle Aro pouted.

 

**Charlies POV**

 

I was running full Vampire speed toward Esme and Carlisle's house and my mate was right behind me. “Charlie stop lets talk about this,” she said in a sweet voice.

 

I stopped and looked at her “What's there to talk about? They hurt Bells, our daughter, and they think they have a right to be mad. They need a fucking clue.”

 

“I know baby and I hate to see Bells hurting but maybe we should let her handle this.” She said placing a hand on my chest trying to calm me.

 

“She can handle it but that doesn't mean they aren't going to get a piece of my mind.” I said turning around and taking off again.

 

I slammed the door open and saw Carlisle standing up in the living room. I picked him up and pinned him to the wall. Esme came in trying to get me away from Carlisle and Alyssa pinned her to the wall next to her mate. “No No” she said wagging a finger in her face. “I wouldn't do that. My mate is one pissed off daddy and I'm an equal pissed mom.” Alyssa tilted her face to the side. “Tell me how would you feel if one of your children were hurt.” Esme went to answer but Alyssa quickly cut her off. “Don't even answer bitch that was a rhetorical question.”

 

“No listen to me.” I said with venom in my voice. “You left without saying good-bye to her. Then she left me. I spent 2 years looking for her before she showed back up. First you hurt my daughter. Then you took my daughter away from me because you didn't have the nerve to say good-bye. Thankfully my brothers in Italy gave her back to me. Then you have the balls to come back here and get angry with her because she didn't come and find you. Do you know how many times one of the brothers, her mom or I sat with her dry sobbing because she was worried you didn't love her?” They both tried shaking their heads no. “Of course you don't know. Now that you are here you are going to do anything she asks for forgiveness and if you walk out on her life again I will track you, tear you apart and keep your head alive while I burn your body. Do we have an understanding?” I loosed my grip in Carlisle so he could speak.

 

“Yes we understand.” He said. I nodded to my mate that they were telling the truth and we dropped them to the ground.

 

 

**Jasper POV**

 

I don't think I want to be in Carlisle's and Esme's shoes right now. Charlie is one pissed off person right now and I'm guessing he's probably found a way to make guns work on vampires.

 

My kitten just finished her call with her family. I'm glad they have accepted me because now that I found Isabella I am not going to let her go. I picked her put bridal style, took her to our room and laid her on the bed.

 

I climbed on top and slowly but passionately kissed her slowly slipping my tongue in her mouth massaging her tongue with mine. I break the kiss and start kissing up her jaw line up to her ear and suck on the lobe causing her to moan. I kiss down her neck and run my hands down to the hem line of her shirt. I pull her shirt off and see she isn't wear a bra. Her breast are so perfect, creamy prefect size D a perfect handful. I pickup kissing down her collar bone dropping down to her breast.

 

I suck hard on her right nipple while pulling on the left with my fingers. She moans loudly and pushes my head down, arches her back for more. Who am I to deny her that? I started biting and sucking more on her right before I switch to her left giving it the same attention.

 

I kissed down her stomach and removed her pants and panties. I was hit with the best smell ever, her arousal. It is the most mouthwatering smell ever. I run one of my long fingers from the back entrance up to her clit causing her to moan loudly. I took my tongue the same route causing her to buck her hips. I laid my left arm across her hips making her stay put before I start back on my feast. I stuck 2 fingers in her pussy feeling how hot and wet she is for me. I pumped them in and out slowly while I licked her clit. I slowly speed up my fingers as I add pressure to her clit. I pulled my fingers out causing her to whimper but I quickly replaced it with my tongue and my fingers started moving in circles on her clit. Bella started shaking and I could feel her walls fluttering on my tongue, I pinched her clit and her walls clamped down on my tongue. I lapped up every bit she had to give me. That is the best taste ever. Better than human blood.

 

After she comes down she quickly strips me out of my clothes and pins me to the bed. If I wasn't hard before I sure would be now. She slowly slid onto my dick. It was utter bliss. She bent down and kissed me with all the passion and love she had. She contiuned to ride me slowly. Our hands were all over each others bodys memorizing each and every inch. This wasn't fast and hard. It was making love. Slowly I could feel her walls tighten on me. She whispered “I love you” and came all over me sending me over the edge whispering “I love you too.”

 

A few minutes later we just laid on the bed in post-love making bliss neither one of us ready to move. But I know that in a few hours she needs to get ready and head to the club but until then we will lay here happy.

 


	10. Talks, Training and More Talks

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all the characters belong to S.M. I only own this story line and a few characters.**

 

**Warning: Non canon pairings. AU and Rated NC-17 for a reason.**

 

 

**Isabella POV**

 

I must say I am completely happy when I am with Jasper. After Jasper and I made love and laid in bed for awhile we got up and headed for a shower. After another quick round of sex we finally got clean and ready to head to the club but first I needed to talk to the Cullens again.

 

I walked to the training facility on the property to see all the Cullen's including Alice there waiting for me. “Alright Jasper is heading with me to the club tonight.” He nodded. “Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward you all will be training with Felix and Demetri.”

 

“Why do we need to train and in what?” Rosalie asked.

 

I walked over to the weapons cabinet and pulled out 2 swords and swung them around. “You need to know for a few reasons. Number one because I say so. I am a princess and if you are going to live with me there are sometimes you need to listen to me. For your own good and mine. Number 2 because there are somethings happening down south and I may need your help to stop some other vampires.”

 

Emmett looked like he was going to laugh. “Emmett is there something you find funny?”

 

“Sorry Bella but do you really think those things will stop a vampire?” He asked.

 

“First off the only people allowed to call me Bella are my dad and mom. Second” I said swing the swords some more walking in front of all of them while Demetri, Vicky, Alec, Jan, Peter, Char, Charlie, Alyssa and Brady backed up. “this sword on the left won't harm you but the one on the right will hurt you. Alec bring Alice to the center of the room for a demonstration.”

 

Alec walked Alice to the center of the training room and backed away. I stalked up to her. “You see” I swung the sword in my left hand hitting Alice making the sword break. “That one didn't hurt her.” Alice sighed in relief for a second until she remembered that I had the other sword. I swung that one up and sliced right thru her left arm making it drop to the ground. They all gasped. I just looked at them in an 'I told you so face.'

 

“How did you do that?” Carlisle asked.

 

“Well you see Charlie and I came up with an idea to have venom mixed in the weapon. It was really a great idea. All it takes is one quick swipe and the head is off the vampire. Then you throw the body in the fire and they are gone.” I said like it was everyday knowledge.

 

“How long will we be training?” Esme asked.

 

“It all depends on how you do. Felix and Demetri will start you out and then the better you get you move to the next stage with Jane, and Alec after that with Charlie, Alyssa and Brady for weapons training after that Char, Peter and Jasper if he would like to help.” I said with an arched eyebrow to my mate. He nodded. “Now I need to get going. Vicky is going to also be working with you emotionally. She is going to start with Alice today and work her way threw the family.” With that I walked out of the room and headed to the club.

 

I tossed Jasper the keys to my car and let him drive us to the club. It didn't take us long to get there. Once we did I punched in the code and we entered. “Jasper I would like you to learn all aspects of this club since you are my mate and you will be here with me. Are you okay with that?”

 

“Anything for you darlin'.” He said placing a light kiss on my lips.

 

“Okay since tonight is Monday its going to be a slower night I would like you to work with Alec for the first half of the night learning how to tend bar. After that you can work the point with him.” I turned to Alec. “Make sure he knows how to flair. Theres that new team flair competition coming up and I would like you 2 to work together on it.” Alec quickly responded with a “yes princess.” Next I turned to Brady “Come to my office so we can talk. The rest of you please get set up for tonight. Remember its Monday Night Football night, make sure we have enough kegs and the kitchen is ready.” During football season I have Monday nights set up just for the games. We set up tables, big screen tvs and food. I know its more bar like then club night but its a good money making night. As an added plus to get more in I have the girls dressed up in cheerleader outfits and women get in free if they are wearing a team jersey.

 

“So Brady how are things going with Edward?” I asked as we were walking into my office.

 

“Things are okay.” He said. “Its only been a few days so right now we are trying to get to know each other.”

 

I felt something was bothering him I didn't want to push because Brady has been a good friend and brother but I don't want him to hold it in. “I don't want to push but is something bothering you?”

 

“Its nothing really.” He said rubbing his hands over his face. “Its just Edward and I kiss but every time I try to push it farther he stops. I have been waiting so long for him and I'm happy hes here but damn I'm sexually frustrated and I've had sex in the last decade. I don't understand how he can't be so frustrated.”

 

I was walking over to my closet, yes I have a closet in my office, and I pulled out my Colts Jersey and put it on over my tank top and I changed from my shorts to my skinny jeans. “You know I'm sure hes just as frustrated but this is all new to him just give him time. He'll come around.”

 

“Your right.” He said walking up to me giving me a hug “Thanks for talking to me. You are the best sister I could ask for.”

 

“Not a problem.” I said hugging him back. “Anything for my little brother. Can you send Peter in here I need to find out how Alice did on her punishment?”

 

I was sitting behind my desk going over the numbers from Saturday night when Peter walked in. “Hey Princess you called for me.”

 

“Peter you know I hate when you call me princess. Sit down and tell me how Alice's punishment went.” I said folding my hands behind my head and relaxing in my chair.

 

“Ya know I should really hurt ya for makin' me do that” he chuckled. “It took forever for her to get things done right. She bitched and moaned the whole fuckin' time.”

 

“I'm sorry Peter but you know that you are the pickiest when it comes to making sure things are clean.” I said chuckling because I think hes a little OCD when it comes to cleaning. “But the place looks great. Thank you for doing that. Now have you got everything ready for our trip to Texas soon?”

 

 

**Emmett POV**

 

I can't believe we are training. Everyone left except mom and dad, Rosalie and “our trainers.” When Isabella said that there were some fights that she might need us in I started to wonder what she was talking about but I was smart enough to keep my mouth shut and figured she would tell me later.

 

Demetri had us line up in a straight line and Felix, the huge guy, started pacing back and forth in front of us. “Now you will each fight me and we'll see how your fighting abilities are. If you can take me down then you can be done training for the day.” He said stopping in the middle of the line. “Lets see who's first?” He looked each one of us in the eye “Blondie you're first.” I'm not happy with her having to fight at all, let alone first but if I want my sister back I better let them have their way.

 

It didn't take long before Felix had my wife on the ground. Then he had Esme go and like my wife she ended up on the ground in a few seconds. Then Edward went. I don't know what Felix was thinking but Edward couldn't get a read on him. They just kept circling each other. Then all of a sudden Edward growled and went flying at Felix trying to bite his neck. Felix quickly pulled him off of himself and pushed Edward in the wall saying “You can't always use your powers. They might expect that. Now go with the rest of the rejects.” He pointed to where Esme and Rose were sitting.

 

Carlisle tried to fight but lets face it he is a father and the man hates to fight. Carlisle walked over to his wife and sat down. Felix pointed to me, turning his finger and called me to fight him. I charged at him and pushed him into the wall. He wrapped his hands around my arms and pushed on my chest making me fly to the other side of the room. He charged me and I jumped over his head but he kicked my back making me fall to the ground. Yep he kicked my ass.

 

“Alright you sorry excuse for vampires its time to pair up.”

 

**Victoria POV**

 

After Isabella left and the Cullens started their training I took Alice to my office in the main house next to the sitting room. “Okay Alice would you like to tell me why you keep going after Isabella?” No answer. Okay lets try something else “Do you realize how stupid you were to attack the princess and in front of her guard? Shes got the best guard of our kind and you attack her what where you thinking?”

 

“What I was thinking” she spat. “I was thinking not only did she take my husband but she is taking what should be mine. I should be the princess! I should be the future queen!”

 

“And why do you think that?” I asked.

 

“Because everyone should bow down to me. I am pretty, smart and am more deserving than her.”

 

“Do you know what I think?” She shook her head no. “I think you are a spoiled little brat. You think everything should be handed to you and you should work for nothing. You are wrong. You are lucky our princess is nice enough not to kill you and give you another chance. It's going to take a long time but I think you can change.” She scoffed. “You better change or she will send you to Italy and face the Kings and they won't be as nice as Isabella.” Felix called saying the rest of the Cullen's were waiting for me. I had him come take Alice to her cell. Its going to take a long time but I hope for everyones sake that she changes.

 

 

Next in was Emmett. “How are you doing today Emmett?”

 

“Well lets see in the last couple days I found out a woman I used to call a sister tried to kill my other sister who I thought was dead for over 100 years. I've been yell at, made to train and talk to you so I can say I'm not doing so well.” He said.

 

“So are you still mad at Isabella?” I asked.

 

“Yes and no. I mean I can see her point. We did leave without saying good-bye but I'm still a little mad because she could have found us and at least let us know she was alive. I know its selfish but I miss my little sister.”

 

“You are right Emmett it is really selfish to be angry at her. You left without saying good-bye now tell me why you did that?”

 

“I did it because I was told by Edward, mom and dad that we were leaving and were not to say good-bye. Edward wanted to give her a clean break but that did no good for us or her.” He said hanging his head.

 

“You do realize you are an adult right?” He nodded his head. “Then why are you letting them control your life? Maybe its time you get a job and start making your own life.” He looked at me like I was the crazy person. “I'm not saying cut them out of your life completely what I am saying is its time to grow up. We see it in humans all the time. They graduate from either high school or college get a job and stop living off of mommy and daddy maybe its time for you and Rosalie to do that.”

 

“Maybe you're right.” He said quietly.

 

“Our times up for today. I want to come up with a plan with Rosalie on how to start your own life as a couple and then you need to make up a plan on how you can start a life for yourself too. I'll see you next week.” I said walking him to the door.

 

Today is a day where I am really happy I have a computer that records and types everything that was said so I don't have to do it later. All I have to do is write a few short notes so its quicker to look.

 

Next I called in Rosalie. “Hi Rosalie how are you?”

 

“I'm okay.” She said quietly.

 

“So what do you think of all of this? Isabella being alive, her being a princess, the training and having to talk with me?”

 

“I think that we hurt her. I was a complete bitch to her when we knew her the first time around. I think if shes a princess there is a good reason for it. As for the training and talking with you she has her reasoning and I am going along with it because I want a closer relationship with her.” I can tell she really wants to have a good relationship with Isabella.

 

“Tell me why you were a bitch to her before.” I know she has some sort of problem in her past I need her to tell me about it and then we can work past it.

 

“At first I was scared that she would expose us. Then I saw what she was willing to give up to become a vampire. She was letting Edward and Alice walk all over her and that wasn't good for her.” She said.

 

“Why did you feel that way?” I asked.

 

“I never would have chosen this life for myself. I wanted to grow old have babies but I was getting ready to marry a guy who was controlling and he raped and almost killed me one night. If it wasn't for Carlisle I would have died that night.” She started dry sobbing “I just wanted Isabella to have the life I couldn't have. A human life.”

 

“You do realize that if Carlisle would have let you die that night or if the man that tried to kill you wouldn't have tried that night you might not have met Emmett.” I said. At least we got to the root of her problems.

 

“You are right.” She said calming down realizing what she would have missed out on if her life had gone down a different road.

 

“I'm going to suggest a few things. Number One I told Emmett that you 2 need to come up with a plan on how to separate yourselves away from Esme and Carlisle. You are adults you need to start acting like it. I would also like to see you come up with a plan on how to be more yourself and not rely on everyone. Secondly I want you to talk to Isabella, express how you felt back then and why you felt that way. I am positive she would listen. I'll see you in a week.”

 

Alright 3 Cullens down 3 more to go. I really hope I make it thru this day without asking Felix to rip off my head.

 

Next up was Edward. “Edward please have a seat and tell me how you feel about seeing Isabella over 100 years later and how you feel about finding your mate.”

 

“Well first off I can't believe I am sitting her talking to you of all people. I mean the last time I saw you, you were trying to make a snack out of my girlfriend.” He said.

 

“That was a long time ago and people change.” I said.

 

“As far as seeing Isabella again I am very happy. I felt so bad for leaving her out there and I really thought I was doing the right thing when I asked everyone not to say good-bye. I think after everything I found out I'm not going to listen to Alice anytime soon. She told me that if the family would have said good-bye the family wouldn't have left.” He said shaking his head. Then he started running his hand in his bronze hair. “As far as finding my mate, I'm both happy and confused. Its nice to feel whole and to be in a partnership but I'm confused as what to do. We talk and kiss lightly but every time he tries to deepen it I back away because I'm scared because I don't know what to do.”

 

“Edward you need to let Brady guide you. He won't hurt you.” I said. “You also need to talk with Brady. Hes an independent person and you are very dependent on your family. As far as Alice is concerned I am working with her and I hope that I can help her along with the rest of the family. I want to help rebuild the relationships you guys have with Isabella. Maybe not in the same way as they were before but still a relationship with her. Now I want you to talk with Brady and work thru your fears. I also want you to work on a plan on separating yourself from your family and its time to get a job.” Esme and Carlisle are not going to be happy about me trying to help their children find independence but it needs to be done.

 

 

After Edward left I decided to call both Carlisle and Esme in together. “Hi Esme and Carlisle have a seat we have a lot to discuses.” They sat down and I started in. “Okay I understand you are mad at Isabella but I am not going to be shy about this you are wrong. You left her remember? You didn't say good-bye so she didn't have to find you. How do you feel about that? And why did you leave without saying good-bye?”

 

“We didn't say good-bye because Edward asked us not to.” Carlisle said. “I agree we were very wrong.”

 

“Why did you listen to Edward?”

 

“Because he is our son and we thought he knew what he was doing” Esme said.

 

“So in other words you picked what your son said over what your daughter would have felt?” I asked. “Don't answer because Isabella doesn't think you are her parents anymore. You are going to have to work very hard to get her to trust you again. The first step is you need to do is fix yourselves. You 2 are major control freaks. You control all of your childrens lives minus Alice. She is perfect in your eyes. That has to end. I have asked the 3 other kids to work on a plan on how to live separate lives from you.” Esme gasped. “I'm not saying that you can't still be their mom and dad but hello they are almost 200 years old they are adults they need to live their own lives without you interfering. You 2 need to work on your own plans. Esme its time to step out of the house and go to school or get a job. Carlisle stop giving your wife and Alice everything they ask for. You spoil them way too much. Its time for you to leave. I will see you next week.” They walked out of the door with Esme sobbing.

 


End file.
